Losing a Limb
by Everything Will Be For Nothing
Summary: There were many words unspoken. She lost a best friend. He lost his first love. With everything moving so fast and deadly around Scott and Lydia, they just want some time and space from it all. After all, losing a member of your pack is like losing a limb.


_Hi guys, so I wanted to write this short one-shot that takes place about a week after Allison died. I wanna keep this short so you guys can get to reading! Please leave a review of what you think and thanks for reading._

* * *

><p>It's been a week. A week since she died. Murdered. A week since he got his best friend back. A week since he lost his first love.<p>

Of course, Scott McCall appreciated all the comfort given to him by Kira, but eventually it reached a point where all he wanted was some space. He wanted something familiar. He spent most of his days finding comfort being around Stiles and Lydia or distracting himself with teaching Malia different things about being a were-coyote.

He wished things would get easier. He wished he could be nervous teenager he was when all her worried about was trying to keep Allison Argent's attention long enough for her to say yes to another date. As much as he wished he could talk about her, it hurt. Some nights he wonders why he of all people were chosen to be true alpha. He couldn't save Allison. He couldn't take her pain no matter how hard he tried. He never said he loved her back.

* * *

><p>Lydia was never one to open herself up to people. Stiles and Allison were the only ones who truly saw her for who she was and loved her regardless. Allison. Her first best friend since elementary school. When it came to Lydia, girls she came across either hated her or feared her. She thought she could find a new friend in Malia, but her attitude immediately put her off, not to mention her interest in Stiles.<p>

Like Scott, when she's alone, Lydia's thoughts wander to why Allison came for her. Didn't she know to listen to a banshee? In the end, understood why. If Allison were the one missing, Lydia would've dropped everything and risked her life to get her back. That didn't stop her from thinking about what else she could've done to save her either.

_The feeling she got wasn't anything she ever felt the couple of moments she was in the car with void Stiles, she begun to feel a physical pain. That's when she knew. Allison, Scott, Stiles, and the whole pack would come looking for her. She had to protect them the only way she could. She wrote a message on the window knowing one of them would figure it out._

She wanted to talk about it, but she didn't have it in her. She knew Scott would be the only one to understand, but the loss they felt were different. It hurt her to think about the memories. Reality was slowly starting to hit her, she doesn't have a best friend anymore. She thought about all the things she never got to tell Allison. Lydia especially regretted not telling Allison about her kiss with Stiles sooner.

* * *

><p>The funeral was a week later. Scott took his seat right at the front next to Mr. Argent with Lydia, and Stiles right next to her. The three of them had gone up to see Allison together. Stiles stood in the middle with his arms around them offering every bit of comfort he could.<p>

Lydia instantly fell apart seeing Allison in her favorite leather jacket. A couple days ago, Mr. Argent had asked her for help to decide what Allison should wear. After all, she knew her style best. In the end she had chosen Allison's favorite leather jacket, the dress she wore on her date with Scott at the ice rink, and her favorite combat boots. The wave of memories hit Lydia harder than ever before. She desperately wished for some way to get her back. But Lydia was smart, and she knew she wouldn't come back.

Scott staggered back upon seeing Allison. He knew that dress. Silent tears streamed down his face as he relived the memory of that day with her. Scott had hoped to play off having no clue how to skate, but as soon as he stepped foot on the ice, he fell flat on his face. He should've felt mortified, but instead he felt love seeing and hearing her laugh. Her laugh. Scott would give anything in his life to bring her back to see her smile and hear her laugh again.

"Lydia… Lydia, it's time. Do you want me to go up there with you?" Stiles gently shook her. Lydia hadn't been paying attention. She was too busy looking down at the eulogy she had handwritten and the blur of the letters from the silent tears that had yet to stop. She shook her head and stood up. The only sound that could be heard in the chapel were sniffling and the clicking of Lydia's heels. Once she was at the podium, Lydia took what felt like the longest deep breath of her life.

"Hi… Um, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Lydia Martin, and Allison was my best friend. Seeing Allison on that first day, I remember telling her that she was going to be new best friend. Most people would have looked at me with a look of intimidation, well there was just a little bit, but instead she laughed, and we've been best friends ever since.

For someone who was really shy and nervous when it first came to dating, I learned a lot from Allison. She was one of those girls that loved with a passion, and only if she knew if the boy was worth it," Once she said the line, Lydia pointedly looked at Scott through her blurred vision hoping he would pay attention to this part. "One of my favorite memories was when she was getting ready for one of her dates with Scott, and all she would talk about is not wanting to mess things up with him, or how cute he was when he was nervous, or how much she loved him. Scott and Allison had the kind of love that radiated across the room and made you want to find a love like theirs.

That wasn't the only thing I learned from her. Allison was one of the strongest people I knew, she fought for everything that mattered to her. She taught me to never back down from anything without fighting. She truly taught me the value of friendship and love. I wish you were still with us Allison because you had so much more to live for, but we're also lucky that you were with us at all. I love you, best friend." Lydia finished practically in a whisper.

Scott had paid attention for the first time the whole day when Lydia began to talk about his relationship with Allison. After hearing Lydia's speech, he knew he was next. As Lydia walked towards him, he looked at the paper in his hand, and crumpled it in his hand. Once Lydia took her spot next to Stiles, he took it as a sign to get up. When he reached the podium, Scott fidgeted with his hands and took a quick breath.

"Hello… I… I'm Scott McCall. Uh, Allison was my first girlfriend, and the first girl I ever loved. I thought of her as my anchor, the one person who could keep me grounded. Allison meant a lot to me and I did everything I could to keep her safe and happy. When I first met her, I did everything I could to impress her. Allison was one of those girls that was definitely out of my league. After going on a couple of dates with her, I knew I didn't have to go through all that trouble. If I knew that beforehand, I would've done it again anyway because she's worth it.

Lydia was right about Allison being one of the strongest people she knew, the same goes for me too. Allison never gave up on anything that was important to her. She protected everyone she loved no matter what the risks were. I think she rubbed off quite a bit of that on me too.

There are a lot of things I regret, but I think the thing I regret most of all is not telling her how I truly felt. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Allison. I love you, Allison. I love you, Allison Argent."


End file.
